Devices or systems have increasingly become available that provide various information to can promote safe driving. However, lack of driver attention and tailgating still remain the major cause of most driver-related accidents. Providers face significant technical challenges to enabling drivers to be informed of potential collisions. Thus, there is a need for providing alerts of potential collisions.